Sleeping With Akasuna Sasori
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: AU. Ia merasakan bokongnya tak lagi bernyawa. Mati rasa. Sakura mengomeli orang yang menabraknya tapi apalah daya, orang itu juga tidak mau kalah. "Aduh! Harusnya kamu hati-hati!"/"Aku! Kamu yang salah! Ngapain berdiri di tengah jalan! Situ cakep!"/"Eh! Ah dasar sialan!" OOC. Sasori memegang pundak Sakura."Dia adalah pacarku." Sasori artis! wadezig! HappyStory, SasoSaku.


"_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang terjebak dalam hal tak terduga. Hidupku menjadi tidak karuan semenjak hal ini terjadi. Kami-sama, bantulah aku."_

Naruto © _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Sleeping With Akasuna Sasori © _**Ryuku S. A .J**_

"Aaa . . ."

Sakura Haruno, 19 tahun. Mahasiswi di salah satu universitas tehnik Kyoto, Jepang. Menjabat sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di sebuah onsen pinggir kota untuk sekedar menafkahi hidupnya sendiri sebagai mahasiswi yang tak tinggal dengan orang tua. Baginya hidup simple dan bahagia adalah _ketika kau menemukan sesuatu yang sulit dan harus kau pecahkan_. Itu kalimatnya. Gadis ini terlalu sering menonton film-film bertemakan investigasi, detektif, sci-fi, otomatis meng-upgrade otaknya setiap kali menonton. Tapi tetap, ia hanyalah gadis biasa.

"Apakah kau yakin, kau sakit?" tanya seorang suster kampus padanya. Sakura mendatangi infirmary beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengeluh kalau ia demam. Tubuhnya memang bersuhu cukup tinggi tapi suster sepertinya tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengalami gangguan kesehatan.

"Menurutku begitu, aku merasa tidak enak badan." cengir Sakura. Suster tersebut hanya bisa mendengus mendengar jawaban anak itu. Dibawakannya beberapa paracetamol untuk menurunkan demam gadis itu.

"Minumlah ini, ku berikan satu saja yah. Kemudian beristirahatlah. Aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Lekas sembuh." ucap sang suster sambil tersenyum, tak lama ia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan kampus dan membiarkan Sakura menangani dirinya sendiri.

Sakura meminum obat yang diberikan padanya. Ia berbaring seraya menarik selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura berhasil larut didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan ini. Sakura juga mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke ranjang tidurnya. Sakura tidak berani bergerak ataupun membuka matanya. Sosok itu meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura, lalu turun ke wajahnya, menyentuh bibir pink miliknya. Sakura masih tidak bergeming. Masih dalam mode tewas mendadak.

Tangan itu semakin turun dan turun. Ketika tangan itu hampir menyentuh dadanya, Sakura terbangun. Berteriak tepatnya.

"Aaaaa! Umm?"

Tak ada siapapun. Sakura melongo. Ia benar-benar merasakan yang barusan itu adalah nyata dan bukan mimpi. Sakura memegang dahinya, sudah tidak sepanas tadi. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Sudah sore.

Sakura benar-benar merasa terbodohi dengan mimpi barusan. Apakah itu memang mimpi? Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu.

Tak lama suster yang tadi pun kembali datang. Ia mengecek keadaan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah membaik. Termometer yang ia tempelkan pada ketiak Sakura, menandakan suhu yang normal. Sehingga suster itu yakin kalau Sakura bisa jalan kerumahnya sendirian.

"Aku bisa pulang sendirian ke flatku kok, Shizune-san." kata Sakura kepada Shizune. Shizune hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan hati-hati pada gadis berambut nyentrik itu.

Sakura berjalan ditengah kerumunan kota. Jalan raya diisi mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Maklum saja, jam segini masih menjadi jam pulang kantor dan sekolah warga Kyoto.

Ramai. Sesak. Lapar.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura. Ia memegangi perutnya sambil memasang wajah tidak enak. Beberapa orang yang lewat dihadapannya, seakan ngeri dengan tampang yang Sakura pasang. Ketika sedang berhenti didepan kios makanan kecil, dari jauh seseorang berlari kearahnya.

"Umm, itu enak. Aku mau ah."

Bruk!

"Auwh!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ia merasakan bokongnya tak lagi bernyawa. Mati rasa. Orang yang menabraknya pun juga sama. Sakura mengomeli orang yang menabraknya tapi apalah daya, orang itu juga tidak mau kalah.

"Aduh! Harusnya kamu hati-hati!"

"Aku?! Kamu yang salah! Ngapain berdiri di tengah jalan?! Situ cakep?!"

"Eh?! Ah dasar sialan!"

Sakura dan cowok yang menabraknya itu beradu pandang dengan sengit sampai-sampai orang-orang disekeliling mereka tidak berani memisahkan mereka apalagi mendekati mereka.

"Itu dia! Itu Sasori!"

"Sial."

Cowok yang bernama Sasori itu mencoba berdiri dan kembali berlari, namun dengan sigap Sakura menarik tangannya dan kembali menyalakan api peperangan.

"Eh! Mau kemana kamu?! Habis nabrak malah kabur!"

Sasori meronta-ronta pada Sakura untuk melepaskan tangannya. Sakura yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri hanya bisa menariknya lebih kencang.

"Ahh! Lepaskan aku!"

Suara-suara yang memanggil Sasori pun semakin dekat. Tak lama mereka muncul dengan kamera-kamera besar. Wartawan? Paparazzi? Sasori artis?

"Sasori kenapa kau berlari tadi?"

"Sasori apa benar kau ingin merencanakan sebuah pesta besar?"

"Sasori ada yang bilang kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Sakura menganga. Sasori hanya diam seribu bahasa. Para pencari berita itu terus menjepret mereka berdua sambil menanyakan hal-hal yang amat sangat tidak penting.

"Siapa gadis yang bersama mu Sasori?"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia berfikir kalau ia harus lari sekarang dan sejenak melupakan perut laparnya. Ia melepas pegangannya pada baju Sasori dan mulai beranjak pergi. Kali ini giliran Sasori yang menarik tangannya, menarik tubuh gadis berhadapan dengan para wartawan. Sakura merasa hidupnya berakhir.

Sasori memegang pundak Sakura. Dan dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia berkata,

"Dia adalah pacarku."

wadezig!

Semuanya terkejut. Sakura, para wartawan dan pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka semua.

chu~

Sasori dengan seenaknya mengecup pipi Sakura yang masih perawan itu. Sakura makin terdiam. Ia masih bernafas. Masih. Masih. Berhenti.

"Shannaroooo!"

Sasori terlempar 40 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasori is K.O.

Semuanya yang ada ditempat tersebut hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Kekuatan kuat super dewa dari Sakura Haruno.

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

"Kamu monster."

Sasori memegangi pipinya yang lebam. Sakura merunduk dengan warna wajah yang merah padam. Mereka kini ada disebuah taman tengah kota. Sedang duduk menikmati sunyinya malam. Peristiwa rumit tadi akhirnya terselesaikan dengan berita "Pacar Baru Sasori" yang mungkin akan ada di halaman utama majalah gosip Jepang.

"Kamu yang salah! Kenapa kamu bilang ke mereka, aku ini pacarmu!"

"Nggak sengaja."

"Grrr…"

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Kalau saja dia kekuatan super, dia pasti sudah membinasakan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini.

'_**Ini yang namanya Sasori. Ternyata tidak sehebat di Televisi. Kalau tau aslinya begini, aku nggak mau jadi fansnya lagi. Makasih banget.'**_

"Apa lihat-lihat?" merasa ditatap, Sasori pun menegur Sakura.

"Nggak ada!" kembali merah padam.

'_**Tampan sih. Tapi ngeselin. Aduh Sakura …'**_

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sakura."

Keadaan kembali hening. Sudah hampir larut malam. Sasori merasa punya tanggungjawab untuk mengantar gadis ini pulang. Bagaimanapun juga ia yang telah menyebabkan Sakura pulang hingga larut malam.

"Hey! Ayo kuantar pulang kerumahmu. Ini sudah malam."

Sakura menatap Sasori. Cowok berambut merah kecoklatan itu berkata tanpa memandangnya, ia memandang kearah lain. Sakura berdecak kesal. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasori yang aneh dan terkesan sombong.

"Terserah."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mengucapkan kata-kata. Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka berdua dan derit jangkrik yang menggema sepanjang jalan.

Hingga sampai di flat tempat Sakura tinggal, baru percakapan itu kembali dimulai.

"Kamu tinggal di tempat kecil seperti ini?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Entah. Hanya saja aku berfikir ada berapa orang yang bisa tinggal didalamnya."

"Huh? Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri. Orangtuaku ada di desa dekat Fuji."

"Ha? Memang berapa umurmu berani tinggal sendirian di kota yang cukup besar?"

"19 tahun."

"Apa?! 19 tahun?! Dengan wajah boros begitu?! Tidak kusangka."

"Apa maksudmu dengan wajah boros hah?!"

Yap. Mereka kembali beradu mulut. Berharap saja tidak ada yang mendengar ataupun terbangun akibat kelakuan mereka.

Sasori menatap langkah Sakura yang menaiki tangga apartemen mini itu. Tak berhenti menatapnya sampai sosok itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Sasori membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku lapar sekali."

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

Sakura mengenakan kaos berkerah dengan celana jeans selutut. Tas kecil menyelempang di pundaknya. Pagi ini adalah sabtu pagi. Sabtu libur bagi Sakura, karena tidak ada jam kampus hari ini. Ia bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan dan bisa melakukan banyak aktivitas sampai jam 2 siang nanti. Setelah itu ia harus bergegas ke onsen tempat dimana ia bekerja sambilan.

Ia pergi ke taman yang baru saja ia datangi semalam. Hari ini di taman tersebut sangat ramai. Banyak pedagang-pedagang makanan dan minuman serta mainan-mainan tradisional disini. Sakura berhenti disalah satu lapak eksrim dan membelinya. Raspberry campur coklat akan menemaninya untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Do-Domo-kun!"

Sakura berlari kearah salah satu pedagang yang menjual boneka coklat menganga dengan gigi runcing bernama Domo-kun. Sakura menatapinya dengan mata berbinar. Ia beralih pada gantungan kecil yang ada disamping boneka yang besar.

"Ah~ kawaii~"

Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli gantungan boneka unik itu. Bahannya terbuat dari benda padat dan cukup mengkilap. Membuat Sakura makin tergila-gila dengan mainan barunya itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari taman dan menuju toko buku yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ketika ingin menyebrang, dari arah kiri sebuah mobil melaju cukup cepat. Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan gantungan dan eskrimnya tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan jalan. Sehingga Sakura nyaris tertabrak kendaraan tersebut.

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Eskrimnya pun sama. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Ia memegang siku kanannya yang lecet akibat berbenturan dengan aspal.

"Aw aw…"

Pemilik mobil akhirnya keluar. Dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Sakura masih sibuk memandangi anggota badannya yang mungkin lecet sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor berdebu.

"Ah. Kamu lagi," Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok familiar dihadapannya.

"Sasori!"

"Kalau ada kamu pasti sial!" Bentak Sasori. Sakura malah merasa harusnya dia yang berkata seperti itu. Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan peperangannya.

Sasori masih berceloteh ria, Sakura mulai memeriksa barang-barangnya takut ada yang terjatuh.

"AH!"

Matanya tertuju pada gantungan Domo-kun yang pecah menjadi bentuk abstrak tak jelas disamping ban mobil Sasori. Sakura menjerit. Sasori merasa kepalanya mau pecah.

"Domo-kun!"

Sakura mengambil gantungannya yang sudah berbentuk pecahan-pecahan kecil. Meratapinya sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Astaga! Hanya karena gantungan seperti itu kamu menangis! Dasar."

"Diam! Padahal aku baru saja membelinya. Kamu menyebalkan sekali!"

Sakura kembali berteriak. Menangis tak karuan membuat Sasori salah tingkah dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil memperhatikan kelakuan dua insan tersebut.

_**Aduh…reputasiku…**_

"H-Hei sudah. Berhentilah menangis."

"Kamu melindas Domo-kun mana bisa aku berhenti menangis."

Sasori langsung menarik Sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Pecahan-pecahan yang Sakura pegang langsung jatuh seiring ditariknya ia kedalam mobil. Sasori segera masuk dan menjalankan kendaraannya.

"Domo~!"

Sakura meratapi pecahan yang terjatuh dari dalam mobil. Ketika mobil berjalan, ia hanya bisa menempelkan wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat pecahan tragis itu dari dalam mobil. Ketika sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia menatap Sasori tajam.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura menjambak-jambak rambut Sasori. Kontan saja Sasori langsung terkejut, lagipula dia kan juga sedang menyetir. Ia hanya bisa menyuruh Sakura berhenti dan tetap fokus ke jalan walaupun mobil itu kini tidak lagi berjalan dengan lurus. Membuat mobil dari arah yang berlawanan menjadi kewalahan dan membuat mobil-mobil yang ada dibelakangnya menjadi merinding disko.

"Hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir hei!"

"Artis sombong! Menyebalkan!"

"Sakura! Aduh!"

Sakura melepaskan jambakannya dan kembali duduk tenang. Ia mengatur laju nafasnya yang memburu. Emosi kian memuncak dipikirannya.

"Kamu ini menyebalkan sekali. Badanku lecet dan sakit, sudah gitu gantunganku kamu lindas pula!" gerutu Sakura. Sasori hanya bisa diam, sedikit ada rasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba Sasori merubah haluan mobilnya. Sakura pun panik dan bertanya pada Sasori. Sasori diam tak menjawab pertanyaan heboh Sakura. Intinya Sakura hanya takut diculik atau dibawa lari oleh Sasori seperti adegan-adegan film yang sering ia tonton. Poor Sakura.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Telah dihabiskan kira-kira 2 jam di perjalanan tersebut. Sakura melongo ketika melihat plang jalan yang menunjukkan "Harajuku". Untuk apa Sasori jauh-jauh kesini?

Sasori memakirkan kendaraannya. Mengajak Sakura keluar tanpa memandang wajahnya. Sakura memaki cowok tampan itu dalam hati. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hei. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura tapi lagi-lagi Sasori tidak menjawabnya dan hanya melengos begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya. Namun Sakura tidak bergerak menyusulnya, diam menunggu.

Sasori yang sadar Sakura tidak mengikuti langkahnya kemudian berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan menarik tangannya. Sasori terus menggandeng Sakura tanpa ragu serta tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya. Yah, mereka tahu kalau Sasori itu artis…seorang aktor tepatnya. Tapi Sasori tidak perduli apa yang mereka bisikkan.

Sakura sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sasori. Wajah Sasori begitu santai dan datar. Genggaman tangannya juga kuat. Jarang sekali ada cowok yang mau menggandeng cewek yang bukan siapa-siapa. Mengapa?

"Kamu masuk sana." ucap Sasori mendorong Sakura ke sebuah toko boneka. Sakura yang terdorong masuk pertamanya hanya kembali berbalik dan menanyai Sasori untuk apa menyuruhnya masuk. Sasori menjawabnya hanya dengan satu jari. Ia menunjuk sesuatu yang ada didalam toko itu dan Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"D-Domo…Domo-kun!" wajah Sakura berbinar-binar melihat banyaknya deretan boneka Domo-kun dirak-rak toko. Sakura berlari riang menuju boneka-boneka berukuran raksasa tersebut. Sasori memutuskan untuk masuk dan menyusul Sakura dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Ambil satu yang sangat besar, setelah itu kita makan." Kata Sasori dengan lembut disertai senyum kecil. Sakura mengangguk bahagia dan mulai memilah-milah mana boneka yang ukurannya paling besar. Sasori menuju rak lain, ia mengambil 1 boneka Domo-kun yang berukuran kecil. Kira-kira hanya sebesar kepalan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari Sakura sudah berada disampingnya dengan membawa Domo-kun berukuran jumbo.

"Kenapa memilih yang kecil kalau yang besar ada?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasori hanya meliriknya dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Bawel."

Mereka berdebat sedikit sambil menuju meja kasir. Sakura sungguh sangat cerewet hari ini. Sasori hanya menanggapi ocehan si gadis pink dengan "Hm" , "Iya" , "Oh" dan itu membuat Sakura semakin tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. Dia selalu memprotes jawaban Sasori.

"Aku ngomong panjang lebar tapi kamu nanggepinnya gitu."

Sasori diam. Merasa tidak perlu menanggapi yang ini. Dia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan sesekali tersenyum mengejek. Ia memegang perutnya, kemudian matanya mencari-cari kedai makanan yang terdekat.

"Ayo!" Serunya pada Sakura. Gadis ini hanya mengikutinya dari belakang sambil memeluk boneka Domo-kunnya yang besar serta membawa kantong plastik kecil yang berisi Domo-kun kecil milik Sasori. Sambil berjalan, ia menggerutu.

"Sakura, takoyakinya pedas nggak?"

"Iya. Aku mau yang ukuran besar dan banyak." jawab Sakura cuek. Ia duduk di bangku milik kedai tersebut sambil memainkan telinga bonekanya. Sakura tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal. Tentu saja yang membuat dia kesal adalah kelakuan Sasori. Tak lama Sasori datang membawa makanan mereka. Karna milik Sakura berukuran besar, 1 tusuk hanya terdiri dari 3 takoyaki. Dan dengan wajah kesal Sakura langsung memasukkan 1 tusuk itu sekaligus ke mulutnya hingga wajahnya seperti orang yang habis di hajar oleh seseorang.

Tawa Sasori pun meledak. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal padanya. Sakura berusaha mengunyah pelan makanannya dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan itu tanpa ada percakapan, beberapa orang yang lalu-lalang sempat berhenti di meja mereka hanya karna ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan Sasori.

"Memangnya kamu nggak punya pacar?" tanya Sakura. Sasori yang sedang mengunyah tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Sakura. Ia kembali mengunyah dan mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Punya."

"Terus emangnya nggak apa-apa kalau pacarmu tahu kamu pergi sama cewek lain?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan peduli."

"Semua perempuan pasti peduli."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"…"

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

Sakura tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka barunya di jok mobil. Sasori mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Sesaat ia melirik Sakura yang tidur menghadap kearahnya. Lucu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasori. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan.

Bersama Sakura membuat Sasori mengingat banyak hal yang agak menyakitkan. Hal yang terjadi padanya di masa lalu.

_Saat itu Sasori berusia 10 tahun. Ia dan adiknya yang berusia 6 tahun, Kushina sedang bermain-main di taman. Sasori dan Kushina memainkan apa saja yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Mereka membeli gantungan, eskrim, takoyaki, memetik bunga-bunga sampai mereka benar-benar lelah dan duduk dibangku taman. Sasori selalu bermain dengan adiknya setiap sore sambil menunggu orangtua mereka pulang bekerja. Setiap mereka pulang kerja, mereka pasti menjemput Sasori dan Kushina ditaman tersebut._

_Petang pun menjelang, sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Orangtua mereka pun datang menjemput. Kushina berlari kesenangan kearah mereka, Sasori tersenyum. Kushina menceritakan berbagai hal pada orangtuanya tentang apa yang ia lalui di sekolah dan ketika ia bermain dengan kakaknya. Ia sangat senang._

_Ia berlari menuju jalan besar._

"_Kushina!"_

_Orangtua Sasori berlari menuju jalan raya. Mereka memeluk Kushina yang berlumuran darah. Beberapa orang yang ada disekitar pun mendatangi mereka. Seseorang berinisiatif memanggil ambulans._

_Sasori terpaku. Senyum yang ia kembangkan beberapa menit yang lalu kini berubah menjadi lekukan pahit. Ia berlari menuju orangtuanya yang masih meneriaki nama Kushina._

"_Imouto-chan!"_

Sasori memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia sudah sampai dia depan gerbang apartemen tempat tinggal Sakura. Sakura pun belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu pasti sangat kelelahan hari ini. Setidaknya Sasori bersyukur karena besok masih hari libur, setidaknya Sakura masih mempunyai waktu untuk beristirahat.

Sasori sesaat terdiam. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana sebuah kecelakaan merenggut nyawa adiknya yang tersayang. Dan sekarang ia merasa aneh. Entah mengapa ia merasa Sakura mirip dengan adiknya.

Keras kepala, cerewet dan tidak bisa diam. Warna bola mata mereka nyaris sama, yang kelihatan sangat berbeda hanyalah warna rambut. Sasori kembali melihat Sakura. Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ingin menangis mungkin.

Sasori menahan emosinya. Ia melepas seatbeltnya dan Sakura. Ia berniat untuk membangunkan gadis itu, tapi sejenak ia terdiam. Ada perasaan tidak tega juga menghampirinya.

"Sa—Sakura, bangun hei! Kita sudah sampai."

Sasori membangunkan Sakura dengan mengguncang bahunya pelan. Sakura segera terbangun dengan reaksi kaget seperti orang yang habis disiram air. Mungkin dia mengigau di dalam tidurnya. Who knows~

"Ah iya…maaf aku tertidur. Dan terimakasih—ummm."

Sakura memberhentikan ucapannya. Jelas saja itu membuat Sasori heran. Tapi adis itu buru-buru merapihkan barang-barang belanjaannya. Seketika itu juga, ia keluar dari mobil. Sebelum ia tutup pintunya, ia membungkuk pada Sasori.

Sasori segera membuka kaca mobilnya, memanggil Sakura dari tempat ia duduk.

"A—ada apa?"

"Kamu ini gak punya telepon seluler apa?"

Sakura membatu. Ya, Sakura memang tidak punya benda itu. Tapi pertanyaan Sasori lebih ditujukan sebagai sebuah penghinaan ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan kasual pada umumnya.

"Hey Sakura!"

"A—ah! Aku—aku tidak punya…"

Suara Sakura mengecil pada bagian akhir. Sasori mendecih kecil dan kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya. Tak lama ia keluar, menghampiri Sakura. Meraih tangan gadis itu dan memberikannya sesuatu.

"Huh? Untuk apa gantungan ini?"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dasar selebritis aneh!"

Sakura menatap gantungan yang Sasori berikan padanya. Gantungan Domo-kun.

"Mungkin ini hadiah perpisahan. Tidak mungkin kami bertemu setiap hari. Ah—tapi, beruntung juga ya aku bisa pergi sama artis~ hihihihi~"

Sakura memeluk erat boneka Domonya yang besar. Ia melangkah masuk ke flatnya, menyalakan lampu dan menaruh boneka besar itu di kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum senang, ia merebahkan badannya di kasur.

"Aaahh~ aku punya boneka besar~"

Sakura kembali memeluk boneka itu. Sejenak ia teringat wajah Sasori.

'_**Sasori tampan…'**_

"EH? Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan aduh!"

**x..x..x..x..x..x..x**

**ToBeCo**

_Pojok Alay Author__ :_

Haloha~

Saya kembali datang dengan fanfik multichapter :D

tapi ini gak akan panjang kok, mungkin hanya threeshot :)

Yep~ saya kembali dengan hutang baru, bukannya namatin yang tersisa malah nambah lagi u,u

Dan jujur, saya juga gak tau ini bakal apdetnya kapan ._.

Abis ini saya mau apdet yang lain, takut ditimpuk ataupun diusir dari FFN –LOL

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~!


End file.
